True love never dies
by xXLittle-miss-BlackXx
Summary: Set after breaking dawn, Nessie is all grown up and finding life difficult. With starting a new school, having a vampire family and dealing with boys and friends. Toss in jacob and his new girlfriend. How bad could life get?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, that right belongs to Stephanie Meyer **

**Hey guys I've decided to write a story about Nessie and Jacob, and there budding romance. I don't know how long this story will be I'm just going to keep witting until I decide to stop. Hope you enjoy the story! This story will be written in Neisse's point of view (NPOV) **

Chapter 1 – Where it all began

NPOV

You ever get that feeling in a morning when you just don't want to get up? Well that's how I feel today, I knew what was coming I could already hear her skipping down the hall. I buried my head under the covers, oh how I wish I could stay here. Maybe today I didn't have to get up maybe I could stay in bed all day. Wishful thinking.

'Your right Nessie it is wishful thinking' a handsome voice called from down stairs. Great should have known he was listening. Guess I had to face it at some point. As I pushed back the covers I was greeted by a very smiley face.

'Good morning Nessie' the smiley face woman said to me. This was my Aunt Alice. She was quite small sort of like a pixie. She had a thing for fashion aswel and apparently I was her favourite Barbie. It's not like I hate fashion or anything I usually love it but today was just one of those days.

'Do you know what today is?' she asked as I got out of bed and walked past her.

'No not at all' I replied in the most sarcastic tone I had. Of course I knew what today was, today was the first day of school. A day I'd been dreading for weeks. I think Aunt Alice caught my tone because she didn't even answer her own question.

'So what are you wearing today' She carried on, ignoring her first question.

'I don't know whatever's in the wardrobe' I replied. I heard a sharp intake of breath so I spun round on my heels. When I turned around I saw my Aunts face a shock of horror. I really should have known this would happen.

'That is not acceptable. Go have a shower and when you come out ill have everything sorted' she said in a quick tone. I knew I wouldn't win this battle so I thought why try. I turned back around and headed to the bathroom.

I jumped in the hot shower and just let all the anticipation wash away. I think that was what it was fear. I was afraid of school. I'd never been to school but I had seen it on movies and it just seemed like a nightmare. Did I really want to spend 4 years in that nightmare? I was brought back to reality by a loud knocking at the door.

'Renesme Carlie Cullen you have been in there for 15 minutes, get your ass out here' my aunt shouted.

After I'd dried myself I opened the door and expected to see my Aunt Alice stood there, but what I saw was a shock. There stood near my vanity table was my Aunt Rosalie, she was beautiful.

'Hey sweetie, let's get you ready for school' she said with a smile. And I couldn't help but smile back. As I took a seat at my vanity I could see all the make- up products she had lined up. She started with my hair, brushing it gently.

'Since it's your first day at school I thought we would do something different. How do you feel about straight hair?' she asked looking at my face curiously. I loved my hair straight, since my hair was naturally curly it made a difference to have straight hair.

'Sure sounds great' I replied with a smile. So she started and soon enough I had straight sleek hair. Then she started on my make-up, she applied a light pink eye shadow, clear lip gloss and a light pink blush.

'Now go see Alice. She's in her room' she said and she was gone. I thought I'd better do as I was told, so off I went walking down the long hallway. When I finally got to her room I was kind of scared to go in, but I couldn't go to school in a towel so in I went. When I opened the door it looked like I'd left the real world and entered Narnia. There were clothes thrown everywhere. It honestly looked like she had no bed.

'Oh Nessie you hear, good come over here' A voice said beneath the clothes. I tried to pin point where the little voice came from, but I had no luck. Before I could ask where she was, she popped out of clothes in front of me.

'Here you go' She said with a smile and with that she handed me a pile of clothes. I looked at the clothes in my hand and decided to get dressed fast.

After I put on the clothes I looked in the mirror. Wow not bad, she had picked out a pair of black skinny jeans, a apple bottom jeans jumper and a pair of 4inch heeled boots. I looked pretty hot, while admiring myself in the mirror I heard a loud noise from outside, kinda like a motorbike. But none of my family had a motorbike. The only person who had a motorbike was... I was racking through my brain trying to think who had one and then it hit me, like a train hitting a wall. Him. He had a motorbike, no, no, no this can't be. I ran to the window hoping I was just imagining it. Nope definitely wasn't my imagination, there he was leaning against his bike. Jacob Black. Ugh could my day get any worse.

**And there we are, the first chapter. Hope you liked it ill write more soon cya xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, that right belongs to Stephanie Meyer **

**Well hey guys, I said I'd right more soon and here we go. Enjoy!**

Chapter 2 – Remembering the past

NPOV

Of all the people it had to be him. I could feel myself getting more annoyed by the second, just look at him stood there looking all smug. What I wouldn't give just to throw something at him, but I don't even think I could throw that far.

'Something wrong Nessie?' a voice said from behind me. As I turned around I could feel all my anger melt away and be replaced by calmness. There could only be one person who could make me feel like this against my will. My uncle Jasper, he was strange at times. I mean at the start he kept far away as possible from me but now he's usually always close by.

'Uncle Jasper stop it right now' I replied, 'if I want to feel angry I will do' I continued. A smug sort of smile crept across his face, like he knew something I didn't. And then it hit me he knew he was coming, they all knew it.

'You knew didn't you?' I questioned my uncle, the anger seeping out of my voice. The smug smile that was there turned into a huge one, he definitely knew.

'Nessie could you please come down here, we would like to talk to you' the same handsome voice shouted up the stairs. And as if by magic my uncle was gone, yeah he better run I thought to myself.

As I made my way down the stairs I could see two people stood at the bottom. There at the bottom of the stairs were my parents; they were both smiling like nothing had happened. Like the person I hated the most wasn't stood outside at all.

'I'm sorry Nessie, I thought if you knew you wouldn't want to go to school' the handsome voice spoke again. The voice belonged to my farther Edward, I look alot like him my mum says we could be twins. That leads me on to my mother Bella; she was very beautiful actually all the women in our family were.

'Sweetie I know you're mad but it's going to be ok, I know you and Jacob don't get on but you like Seth and the others' my mother said. Others? Wait oh no this just isn't fair not only do I have to put up with Jacob but the others aswel. I mean I didn't mind Seth, Quill and Embry but I don't think I could handle Leah. We hadn't really got on since she started going out with Jacob.

'Yeah and if any of those give you trouble you have us there to back you up' I turned around to see my other Uncle leaning against the wall, Emmett. Wow I must have been daydreaming because I didn't even realise he was here. Then something dawned to me, something he said us? What did he mean?

'What are you talking about Uncle Emmett?' I said generally confused.

'Wait you haven't told her yet?' he asked to my parents. The look on their faces said no they hadn't.

'Tell me what?' I asked I was getting more curious.

'Well since it's your first time going through high school and we thought maybe it would be best if we went with you' my mum said carefully obviously waiting for my reaction.

'What exactly do you mean all of us?' I asked not really wanting to know the answer.

'All of us' my uncle replied with a smile. I saw my mother give him a look, sort of like if you dot shut up I will seriously hurt you.

'Nessie are you ok?' my mother now turned her attention to me. I think I was kinda stunned because the only thing that came out of my mouth was oh.

'Wait let me get this straight not only do I have to deal with Jacob and his friends I have to deal with my family aswel' I asked.

'Yes' was all my farther replied. Great. I bet you're all wondering why I have such a problem with all this. Well my family isn't the most normal of families, mine are vampires. And to make matters worse some of them have gifts, like my Aunt Alice can see the future depending on decisions that people make, my Uncle jasper can change people's emotions, my mum acts like a shield she can protect against physical and mental attacks and my dad can read minds. Which as you can guess is very annoying. And to top everything off Jacob and his friends are werewolves.

All I could think about was that this was going to be a really bad day. Could it get any worse?

**Ok guys here is chapter 2, I didn't really like this chapter I found it hard to write but oh well ill post more soon cya xxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, that right belongs to Stephanie Meyer **

**Right guys I'm back, I'll most probably be updating today and tomorrow. Since I have nothing else to do while the kitchen is being fitted. Next week I'll try to update everyday but its back to college! Oh and to answer a question I got yes Jacob did imprint on Renesme, she just doesn't know it yet. Any way here's chapter 3 enjoy! **

Chapter 3 – Off to school we go

NPOV

How could my parents do this to me? I mean I don't mind that my families coming to school with me, it's just why he had to tag along aswel. I don't even know how he knew I was going to school; I mean I never told him. And then it dawned on me, mother. She and Jacob had like this really close friendship that I didn't really understand. I mean my dad's never had a problem with mum having friends just he seemed different with Jacob. I must have been wrapped up in my own little world because I didn't even realise I was alone.

I looked around, yep I was alone. Brilliant! I wonder where everyone had gone; I mean I didn't even know they had gone. As I was stood thinking about where my family had disappeared to the door flew open and before I could see who it was I was picked up by a pair of warm hands and hugged tightly.

'Nessie it's been a while' the big, warm giant said. I knew instantly who it was Seth. I could tell his voice anywhere.

'Hey Seth' I replied with a giggle. It had been a while since I'd seen him, and I did miss him loads.

'Ah I've missed you yano, not been the same without you. I think the last time I saw you were in La Push with...' he didn't carry on that sentence, he started to shift awkwardly. I knew who he meant. 'Anyway how cool is it that we get to go to school together' he carried on, trying so hard to change the subject.

'Yeah it's awesome' I replied trying hard not to sound sarcastic, it didn't work.

'Are you not excited to go to school with us?' he replied with a hint of sadness in his voice. He put me down and took a step back.

'Yes I am excited that I'm going to school with you, just not so much someone else' I replied trying not to drop hints who, but I think he even knew. His face perked up a bit though.

'Knew you would be excited' he replied with an excited tone in his voice and I couldn't help but giggle. Before I could say anything else he was out the door. 'See you outside Nessie' he said as he left. I guess I had to face him at some point, I can do this I kept repeating this over and over in my head. I mean it's only Jacob Black.

I walked out the door; everyone seemed to be talking amongst themselves which was good. It meant no one would be looking at me; I could get to daddy's car easy. Maybe today wasn't going to be so bad after all, oh how wrong I was. As soon as I stepped a metre from the door it slammed shut. Causing everyone to look my way, great all I needed. I could feel my face heat up rapidly, ugh stupid blushing. Ok calm down Nessie just carry on going like there not staring. I was too busy concentrating that I misjudged a step; I could feel myself about to fall when a big pair of warm, strong arms caught me. And that's when I smelt it, that woodsy, musky scent a smell I hadn't smelt since... Oh no, no, no, no this can't be happening. I was too afraid to look up, I think I didn't want my suspicions to be correct.

'Nessie are you ok' he asked in his handsome voice. A voice I had missed for so long. Wait no Nessie you're mad at him, be strong.

'Yes I'm fine, now please would you return me to my upright position' I replied in the coolest tone I had. And within a second I was back on my feet. I could feel his eyes on me but I didn't want to look. 'Like I said thanks' and with that I walked past him towards daddy's car. I caught a glimpse of his face and I mentally thought _daddy not right now._ His face looked a little amused, what was he so amused about? Right now I didn't care for once in my life I actually wanted to go to school just to get away from the embarrassment.

**There we go guy's chapter 3. I'll post the next chapter soon cya xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, that right belongs to Stephanie Meyer **

**Okay guys here we go chapter 4. I know some of you want to know why Nessie hates Jacob so much but don't worry its coming up soon. Anyway enjoy this chapter. **

Chapter 4 – School 

NPOV

I sat in daddy's car waiting for him and my mum to drive us to school. Once they had stopped talking we set off. As I sat in my seat I watched the green scenery fly by.

'Ok Nessie do you remember our cover story' my father asked out the blue. Ah yes the backing story as to why we all went to school and lived in the same house.

'Yes I do daddy' was all I replied. I turned back to staring out the window.

'Ok then, mind sharing' he continued with a smirk. Ugh he just wasn't going to let this go.

'Well Rosalie and Jasper are twins and they are Carlisle and Esme's real children. Me and you are Edward and Renesme Mason, our parents died in a car accident, Esme is our aunty and decided to adopt us. Bella, Alice and Emmett were all adopted into the family' I said in one breath. Being a vampire hybrid has its moments I thought with a smile.

'Good girl, and Jacob and his friends are friends of the family' he said with an approving smile.

I turned my attention back to the whizzing scenery going past the window. About 5 minutes later I saw the sign Forks high school. Well that really didn't take long, the drive was supposed to be at least 30 minutes but with dad driving it was more like 10. All of us got out of the car just as the others were arriving. Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper in her yellow Porsche, Aunt Rosalie and Uncle Emmett in his jeep, The La push lot in Jacobs old rabbit and last Jacob on his motorbike with Leah on the back.

It seemed that we had already caused alot of attention already and the school day hadn't even started. I turned back around and saw Jacob and Leah kissing EWWW! I really did hate her; we had never really got on since I was born. For some reason she never liked me, oh well no water off my back. Wow I never noticed how hot Jacob was... oops I forgot dad was here. A low growl escaped his mouth everyone in our family looked at him. _Sorry_ I mentally said to him. Ugh this was going to be a long day.

'Come on guys lets go to the office and get our timetables' Aunt Alice squealed. I don't get how she could be this excited about school; I mean she's done it like a thousand times. But we did as we were told, walking through the school was weird everyone stared at us.

We reached the office and proceeded to the reception desk; the woman behind the desk was small and had grey hair. Her name tag said Helen. My father stepped forward to act as a spoke person, he was always good at this mum says he can dazzle women.

'Hello I'm Edward Mason I'm here to collect our time tables' he said.

'Oh well hello Mr Mason, urm yes you're timetables here you go' she replied sounding a tad flustered. Oh yes definitely been dazzled I thought with a chuckle. My daddy I mean Edward, god this is going to be so hard to remember. My father said I had to call everyone by their first names, I never understood why until now. I mean how strange it would look me calling my so called brother daddy.

'Here you go Nessie' my father said as he handed me my timetable. Ok let's see what the damage is:

Period 1: Maths – Mr Brindle

Period 2: Music – Mr Taylor

Period 3: English – Miss Davis

Period 4: Science – Mr Roberts

Period 5: PE – Miss Thorpe

Ugh PE last, I had never been much of a sport girl. I never saw the fascination with it. I was happy about Music, I liked music alot. Ok maybe today wouldn't be so bad.

'This is so unfair I'm not with any of you' Jacob said. Even when he's complaining he still sounds super hot. Damn forgot daddy was here, I looked over to him expecting him to be angry but he wasn't he looked more amused. Wow that was odd for him.

'Let me see Jacob' I heard my mum say. I turned around to see mother holding his lesson plan. 'Hmm it seems you're not with any of us, except Nessie, the only lesson you're on your own in is mechanics' ' she carried on. Wait what? No, no, no this can't be happening. Wait is this why my father was smiling, I turned around and he nodded his head. He planned this, he wanted me and Jacob to be together all day well except for one lesson but still this can't be fair.

The bell rang signalling school had started, I really just wanted this day to be over with. I started to head for the door when a warm hand grabbed mine.

'So I guess we have our first lesson together' Jacob said. I knew I'd have to turn around to speak to him. As I turned around I saw his face, his beautiful face. Focus Nessie.

'Yeah I guess we do' I replied and with that I was out the door. I can't believe daddy did this, I mean I thought he hated Jacob so why would he want me to spend entire days with him. Ugh stupid werewolf, shape shifter and his stupid wolf girlfriend.

'Hey watch out' a random voice called from behind me. As I turned around I saw a football coming towards me I didn't have time to react, it hit me in the face. I could feel myself fall, I started to feel the darkness and soon it engulfed me.

**Well guys here's chapter 4, hope you like it cya xxx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, that right belongs to Stephanie Meyer **

**Hey guys sorry that its been ages since I've updated I've had alot going on with college. But I promise that I'll try updating sooner. **

Chapter 5 – Lessons 

Blackness was still surrounding me, I was vaguely aware of people around me but I wasn't so sure. Slowly but surely the light was coming back and I could see blurry figures stood over the top of me.

'is she alright' a strange male voice asked. It was not one id have ever heard before.

'Yeah I think so, I think she's coming round' a familiar voice said. My vision was slowly coming back and I could now clearly see that there were people kneeling over me. I scanned everyone's faces and not one of them were my family or a member of Jacobs pack. Good I really didn't want them to hear about this.

'Hey are you alright' the familiar voice asked, I peered my head around to see this boy looking right at me. I knew he was asking me a question but all I could do was stare at him. He was a very handsome boy, he had blonde hair down to his chin, piercing blonde eyes and a smile most guys would die for. I think I must have been quite for some time now because his face was starting to look concerned now, quick Nessie say something.

'Urm yeah I think so' I replied with a soft smile. Since I had spoken many of the people had already left and it was just me and him now. I was still laid on the floor looking up at this beautiful stranger. Crap what time was it? I quickly glanced at my watch wow almost 10 am which means I'd missed my first lesson. Double crap that really wasn't going to go down well with daddy. Oh well guess I can't stay on the floor forever.

'Here let me help you up' the handsome strangers voice said as he held out his hand. I took his hand no question asked as I stood up I felt a little dizzy. My hand instantly went to my head whoa head rush. He must have caught on to that because he started speaking immediately 'I'm really sorry I usually have a really good shot, it just kinda missed and hit you' he said quickly as if he was pleading his case.

'Its fine' I replied with a laugh, wow human boys take things seriously I can't remember the last time someone from my family or the pack apologised for knocking me down. I was taken out of my own little world by his voice.

'My names Tyler' he said with a smile.

'I'm Renesme, but people call me Nessie for short' I replied with a smile. And with that the second bell went signalling the next lesson. Guess this couldn't last forever. 'Look I gotta go I'll see you later' before he even had a chance to reply I was off. I couldn't be late to this lesson or daddy would be sure to kill me.

I pulled out my schedule to see where my next class was music. Ahh music most probably the best lesson due to the fact that I love music and a big plus was Jacob wasn't in it. I arrived at the door ok here goes. I pulled the handle back and opened the door and walked in. The room was amazing there were instruments everywhere as I gazed around the room my eyes fell to the middle of the room where a circle of chairs was placed.

'Hello I'm Mr Taylor, I take it your Renesme?' the voice came from behind and kind of startled me I turned around to see a small man now stood in front of me. He had brown hair which was balding slightly and thick black glasses.

'Yeah I am but you can call me Nessie' I replied with a smile.

'Good it's very nice to meet you and why don't you take a seat with the other pupils' he said gesturing towards the circle I turned around to see only a few students sat in the circle. As I walked over all eyes gazed at me, as I closed the short distance between me and the circle I took another look around the students sat down there were 5 boys and 3 girls including me. Wow biased or what? I took a seat next a girl; she had ash blonde hair and was very skinny.

Mr Taylor took his position at the front of the circle and took his seat, I guess this was the class then.

'hey Mr Taylor sorry I'm late' a voice came from behind me. I turned my head to see the handsome boy from earlier, Tyler.

'Your late again Me Jones' Mr Taylor replied in a sarcastic voice. 'Take a seat and we can begin' he continued. Tyler took a seat next to this other boy, he had ginger hair and thick black glasses.

'Well hello class, today we have a new student with us. Renesme Mason' he said as he gestured in my direction, and with that every pair of eyes looked at me. Guess I know how it feels to be one of the other women in my family. 'Since its coming up to winter we will be starting to prepare for the winter production show' he continued. A mixed reaction came from the group, there were a few 'oh yeah's' and a few 'Oh crap'

'You will be put into pairs and you must come up with a song to sing between you' Mr Taylor said looking down at what I could only imagine as a register.

'Miss Preston you will be partnered with Mr Davis' he continued. I take it that Miss Preston was the girl sat next to me because she rose and walked over to sit next to this scrawny lad, to whom I guessed was Mr Davis. The pairings continued until it got to me, 'Miss Mason you will be partnered with Mr Jones' he said with no emotion. I looked over to where Tyler sat his face had a huge smile on his face, wonder what he was so happy about? I made my way over and sat down beside him.

'You have the rest of the lesson to pick a song you want to do, begin' Mr Taylor said as he walked off to sit behind his desk.

'So what songs do you like?' I turned my attention back to Tyler who was looking more eager than ever.

'Allsorts really what about you?' I replied with a smile. The lesson went by pretty quick actually soon it was near 11am which meant a 15 minute break then next lesson. Tyler had been talking on and on about green day all the way to glee. He really did know alot about music.

The bell went signalling the end of this lesson, everyone hurried out the door but as I got there I wasn't greeted by a load of students but by my parents, my dad looked really angry and my mum was stood beside him I think trying to calm him down. I really should have known this was coming you can't get away with anything when your families a bunch of vampires. Oh well best get this out of the way.

**Okay guys here's the next chapter xxx**


End file.
